Awarded Hunt
by Lilspring
Summary: A simple story about Alfred F. Jones as a simple fan boy who wants nothing more but to have his favorite British actor win and meet him. Hinted UsUk other than that, it's generally safe. Alfred as the fan girls and Arthur as a famous actor


~out of nowhere~ AU! Oscar Awards UsUk FanFic

By Lilspring

There was something that the American couldn't understand at all. That his favorite British Actor was not nominated for the awards tonight. He felt crushed as he sees his favorite rappers, American Actors, singers, and even directors. He didn't care about them at all. Elizaveta walking with Roderich, looking as fancy as ever. The Vargas Twins flashing off their Italian sides, flirting with everyone and successfully making everyone swoon. Antonio as the narrator and host of the place making jokes calming everyone down as well as blandly making him available to the Lovino. Yao Wang was introduced as the famous producer. Alfred cringed at the thought of Ivan in the best Male actor category. Ludwig and Kiku Honda went on the carpet to be greeted by Feliciano. This is not what he wanted to see, he wanted to see his _British_ actor. The one that made him sit at the edge of his seat, creating his breath shallow and cry on cue. Alfred stood up snapping at the television.

"WHERE IS ARTHUR KIRKLAND! I DEMAND TO SEE HIM STUPID AWARDS SHOWS!" He froze as he looks at his laptop.

"TUMBLR! GO GO GO!" He tackled on to the electronic, quickly opening it to look on to his favorite actor. He can hear his roommate waking up from his shouting. 'Well, screw Mattie; I have a celebrity to find!' He glances at his dashboard frantically trying to find it. Any hints to the little things. He lived at Los Angeles and he can easily sneak to the Oscars awards. Would he do that? He would if it is to find his favorite Actor! He looks at his board then posted a text.

"_Off to find Arthur Kirkland at the Awards. See ya!_" He put in a picture reaction of Gilbert looking awesome. He was his role model in Tumblr. All of his followers know that and well, his reblogs of all Arthur Kirkland things, as well as he was a young female of age 18. 'Whatever floats their boat.' He dashed as he grab his jacket running out of the apartment hearing Matthew shout out where was he going.

"LOOKING FOR ARTHUR! I NEED TO SEE HIM!" Alfred shouted back running really fast. Evidence, he needs the evidence. Anything to see if Arthur was there. He would be devastated that he can't see him at all. His breathing became short as he realized standing at the back of the crowd. He's looking for his favorite Actor, who mostly has millions of other fans to please. Why would the other man glance at him if he just pop up? Alfred started to panic, looking around in worry. He ran to the parking lot seeing as the place was empty. Which was weird, since people will be unloaded there? Were the people sorted in there? Alfred shook his head. 'No, he can find Arthur Kirkland! It's just one man right…? Well, one man that no one managed to find.'

"Excuse me, sir. May I ask where the entrance is?" Alfred sighed at that, still panicking ignoring that it was a British accent. 'Was this a tourist? Jeez, this British person is really late for….' Alfred froze staring wide eyed at the man in front of him. There stood in front of him was the man of his thoughts, Arthur Kirkland. Alfred almost squealed if he wasn't so shocked to see him. Then Arthur spoke, again! Alfred blinked as he pointed to the entrance.

"I...It's there Ah, Mr. Kirkland!" He looks at Arthur holding his breath. He saw the other man smile at him and nodded.

"Ah, thank you. I shall see you in the awards then." Alfred nodded at that, smiling like an idiot watching as the British man went to the crowd, leaving him along here with red cheeks. Alfred took it in all the while as he remembered. He didn't get Arthur autograph leaving the poor fan boy here in the parking lot alone.

((Alternate Ending))

Alfred went home in sadness as he looks up at the television. He felt dejected as he watches the awards again. Francis was naming off the people of the winners. Alfred puckered out his lips in agony as he felt Matthew sit close to him. Toris and Feliks were announced as the best makeup artists. Raivis and Eduard as the special effects producers. Natalia as the best actress, Berwald and Tino as the perfect couple, Sadiq and Heracles as the sexiest men of the industry. Gupta and Peter as the young actors. Im Yong was making a whole mess by popping out and making random comments creating the audience to shriek in laughter. Alfred pouted until he heard it.

"The best British Actor and Singer, Arthur Kirkland! For the best of his role in the Axis Powers Drama show as Britain!" Alfred looks up in shock as he saw his actor strode across the stage. Alfred cheered as everyone clapped for him. Then something shocking happened.

"I want to thank everyone and as well as the young man that showed me the entrance. I'm afraid I have gotten lost. I'm glad that the young man had helped me." Alfred then knew that Arthur was talking about him, staring at the screen as Arthur did the same. "I thank you for supporting me." Alfred fell off the couch in a thud cheeks flaming red that his favorite actor mentioned him. He had found his favorite actor and helped him. Oh, he has got to tell his followers this badly.

-  
Honestly I made this when Tumblr was on Benedict hunt? Ah, well I try to make this as realistic, but I never been to one of those places. I assume that one can go near there. Besides the back entrance would probably have security guards. Oh, well. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I posted up at Tumblr.

-lilspring


End file.
